


已經

by GraySun



Series: Hernan/Kirk [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假使，在他還不是Superman，他也還不是Batman之前，他們就已經相遇了，或許事情都可以不一樣吧。<br/>也或許在時間之流投下一顆小小的石頭，也無法改變龐大的命運。</p><p>白話的說，這是一個家貓還沒變野貓之前，撿到一隻小狼狗的故事。<br/>-<br/>Disclamer: Those characters don't belong to me. That only one thing belongs to me is my headcanon.<br/>棄權聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC，屬於我的只有我的腦洞，並且我不會從中獲取金錢利益。</p>
            </blockquote>





	已經

**Author's Note:**

> ．神明與怪物AU  
> ．官漫只看到第四話，腦洞的成分居多、恩不，是非常非常多。  
> ．基本上還是以動畫為主。  
> ．OOC大概還是有的。  
> ．慎入，慎入，以及慎入。  
> ．BGM：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm25688648  
> ．好啦，只是我是聽著這首歌打完文的，順便推一下而已（去死）

 

 

Hernan少年時期並沒有對留鬍子有太大的慾望，一直到他離家那段時間碰到某個青年──Kirk從來不知道他們老早就見過了，老早之前，比他從暗巷捉住那隻叼著死老鼠充滿警戒狼狽不堪的野貓之前，他就見過Kirk了。

Kirk理所當然不記得了，畢竟過了那麼久，Hernan早已脫去年少的稚氣，成了這個星球上最強大性感的雄性。

那個時候Hernan剛剛離家出走，他對未來一片茫然連自己究竟為什麼活下去都不知道，除了茫然之外，更多的時候他滿腔憤怒，而年紀太輕和濃厚的墨西哥口音，讓他自以為是的獨立更生從未順利過。

他很快地發現，自己不進食也能活得好好的，只不過長期流浪依然無可厚非的讓他外貌不修邊幅。

那是一個天空染得血紅的傍晚，他打算和前幾天一樣縮在小巷中渡過Gotham的夜晚，來到這個混亂至極的城市純粹是個意外，他本來的目的地是紐約，卻在心不在焉轉車時上錯了車。

他本沒有打算去理會對街那陣喧鬧──如果他們沒有把戰場轉移到他今晚的棲身之處；如果，他沒有和那雙湛藍的眼睛四目相交。

那雙澄澈瞳孔的主人被推揉著摔到他身邊，他該死的、良好的視力讓他捕捉到，對方踉蹌地起身抬頭時，那一閃而逝的驚慌失措，那是一張清俊卻顯得過於蒼白的面孔，以男性來說那張臉的確不夠陽剛，卻也不算女氣。

只是那雙瞳的強自鎮定，和方才掩蓋不住的慌張，讓Hernan沒來由地想棄墜落在地面之前的姊姊。

下一秒，Hernan出手了。

看見有人朝還站不穩的少年伸出拳頭，他還來不及思考身體就率先動了骨骼清脆斷裂的聲音襯著漸暗的天色，令人不寒而慄。讓一群身形高過他的男人倒地哀嚎，也不過是一瞬間的事情。

Kirk只覺得眼前一花，下一秒，周遭唯一清醒著的人就只剩Kirk了。

是的，那個滿臉鬍渣分不清面貌的流浪漢，無影無蹤。

 

***

       

「你到底想幹嘛？」

這是第三天了，前兩天他都沒有和身後宛如小尾巴般的存在搭話。

第一天，發現這個人他前陣子愛管閒事時出手救的人，老是在他視線範圍內出現，他沒有多想，但第二天發現當他移動時就有腳步聲跟著響起的時候，他才驚訝地發現自己竟然、是被跟蹤了嗎？

直到第三天，他發現這個人又亦步亦趨地在他身後跟著，Hernan心底升起一股衝動，他認為自己是不耐煩了，實際上更可能是年輕勃發的好奇心。

或許是他的語氣過於惡劣，或許是他渾身上下沒有一處乾淨的地方，又或者兩者都有，跟在他身後的少年睜大眼睛張口欲言，卻又被自己嗆得說不出話來彎腰咳嗽。

Hernan雙手抱胸，罕見有著耐心等少年平復下氣息，眼前的人抬起頭，眼眶發紅略有些緊張的開口：「我、我還沒有向你道謝。」

道謝！在Gotham這簡直稱得上是世界奇觀了，Hernan聽著對方的心跳聲，雖然有些急促但卻漸趨平緩──他沒有說謊。

雖說驚奇，但Hernan只覺得麻煩，他打算繼續惡聲惡氣的嚇跑眼前看起來有幾分呆傻的傻子，但一陣響亮的咕嚕聲卻讓他忘了自己想說什麼，張著嘴站在那看上去簡直傻得可以，隨之，眼前的少年白皙的臉上浮起一抹潮紅。

「怕跟丟你，我今天早餐之後都沒有吃了……」

少年看著眼前抿著純，看不清面貌的陌生人。

「要一起吃個東西嗎？」

「……我這樣能進得去餐廳？」

「這簡單。」

語氣歡快了起來，少年稍稍大起膽子拍了拍Hernan的肩膀，發現對方雖然面無表情也沒有拒絕後，臉上綻出一抹清亮的笑容，讓他整張蒼白的臉蛋一瞬間容光煥發了起來，看著這個平凡卻處處透著溫暖的表情，Hernan鬼使神差對著少年的邀請點了頭。

於是，一直到他看著鏡子裡脫得只剩一條內褲的自己，他都還有些茫然無措，手上拿著少年塞到他手中的刮鬍刀，Hernan甩下刀子對著鏡子折射雙眼放出的熱視線，兩三下鏡中的面容煥然一新，露出一張掩蓋不住陽剛的年輕面孔，旁邊的浴缸熱氣蒸騰，心中的掙扎只持續不了幾秒，Hernan就果斷地跳入熱水中。

他的確有很長一段時間沒有理所當然地放鬆了。

敲門聲響起，Hernan懶洋洋地應了一聲，接著一雙手從門後探出，放下了乾淨的換洗衣物，那動作中掩蓋不了的小心翼翼讓Hernan有些想笑，只是這份好心情在他踏出門外，看到少年眼中的驚訝以及緊接的笑意時，瞬間就灰飛煙滅了。

「幹什麼？」

他粗聲粗氣的說。

「……我以為你比我大呢。」

語氣帶笑。

「……我十六歲了！」

「嗯，我十八了。」

Hernan瞬間噎了，他上上下下打量了好幾遍那個盤坐在床上的少年。

「怎麼可能。」

他嗤聲，眼中滿是鄙夷。

「是真的。」

見他不信，少年彎下腰在床底掏出一個大包包，埋頭翻找了一會，把一張身分卡遞到他面前。

上頭照片裡，笑得溫雅的面孔確實是就是眼前的人，旁邊記錄著的年齡也的確是十八歲，Hernan摸摸鼻子情緒一下子又盪回了谷底。

「來吃東西吧。」

少年看著眼前一臉吃鱉的的人，心底更加覺得好笑了，他一直以為那個救了他的流浪漢，應該比自己更大上好幾歲，沒想到刮了鬍子後顯得分外年輕也就算了，還比自己小上兩歲。

似乎吃定了Hernan不是個壞人，加上發現自己年齡較大，少年竟然還有勇氣抬手拍拍眼前人的頭。

其實他不想被碰觸的話，完全可以閃躲過去，只是在那隻手朝他伸過來的時候，Hernan一點想躲開的衝動都沒有，甚至於那輕柔的拍撫還讓他有幾分期待喜愛。但是聽到少年收回手後說的那句話，他臉就更臭了。

十八歲、年輕天真只知道念書的Kirk說：「你不留鬍子看起來真像小孩子。」

其實他這麼說是存了幾分逗弄小孩的意味，Hernan的長相其實比同齡人更成熟，只是有鬍子前後的差異實在太大了。

 

***

 

外賣是了無新意的pizza，但對已經很長一段時間沒有好好吃過熱食的Hernan而言，已經相當美味了。

他們回到這間小小的公寓時天色已晚，吃飽喝足後更是已近午夜，在少年過於親切的挽留下，Hernan躺臥在地面鋪好的床墊上，這幾乎是他離家以來過得最舒服安穩的一晚。

少年平穩的呼吸和心跳近在咫尺，相互交織的節奏奇妙的像是一首催眠曲，Hernan難得有些昏昏欲睡。如果，對方沒有開口劃破這份寂靜，這大概也會是他離家以後最快入睡的一晚。

「你有上過高中嗎？」

「……沒有。」

「為什麼？」

這一句為什麼輕而易舉點燃他心底從未熄滅過的憤怒餘燼。

「有哪個白人能夠接受我們這些外來雜種嗎？」

他極盡所能的不讓自己嘶吼出聲，但語氣中的諷刺和嘲弄還是難以掩蓋，室內突然陷入了一陣和之前截然不同的寂靜。

「……我很抱歉。」

須臾，少年小心翼翼的探出手，嘗試著碰了碰背對著他屈起的身子。他遲疑了一下，身子也挪下床靠著床腳輕柔拍撫著那個緊繃的人。

「並不是所有人都是那樣的……」

他斟酌措辭，卻發現自己滿是科學研究的腦海，能夠擠出的安慰詞彙簡直少得可憐。他絞盡腦汁，但不習慣整日行走的身子早就不停發出無聲的抗議，他上下眼皮直打架，只能近乎喃喃地發出聲音：「……要不，明天我去大學報到你也……」

一起去看看吧。

他一點也沒發現自己的話根本沒說完，本來輕拍不止的手掌割在那個不符合年齡寬闊得不可思議的背上，沉沉睡去。

Hernan聽著那近乎平緩的呼吸和心跳，悄悄浮起身子由上而下看著那個縮著手腳，睡得正熟的少年。

他覺得這個年長自己兩歲的少年，可以如此乾淨純粹的活在Gotham簡直就是奇蹟，但經過這一晚的觀察，他卻深深覺得這也是理所當然的。

少年大概是一個人租用這一間小小的公寓，整個房間除了一張單人床之外就是滿滿的書，看上去相當廉價的老舊書櫃有些隔層已經下陷了，上頭的書歪歪斜斜地倒成一堆，他現在所躺的位置其實早前也是一堆高高低低的書堆，他趁著少年沐浴時使用超級速度迅速掃了遍房內的書，幾乎都是清一色的理科書籍，用字艱澀毫無美感，除此之外就是毫無特色的生活用品。

簡單的說，就是個書呆子。

Hernan忍不住深深為他還能保有一雙清澈的眼瞳，而沒有戴上厚重的眼鏡感到讚嘆。

輕而易舉抬起和自己身高相仿的軀體，他把少年輕輕放回床上，用自己都沒發現的專注看著眼前的少年。

很久之後，天光白肚，Hernan收回視線，從沒有鎖上的窗戶離開了這個意外之地。

 

而他從沒有想過，自己已經深深埋葬的記憶，有一天會以那樣衝擊的方式闖入他的生命。


End file.
